The Shattered
The Shattered is an enigmatic hooded entity of unknown origin, and currently the "leader" of The Abstract. History Nothing is known of this being. Everyone attempting to learn of Its origins either comes up empty handed, or goes insane. The Shattered is believed to have been the first Abstract, considering that It created Its current domain, Xy'nthlr. Every since then. It has been known for "collecting" relics and beings of interest. At some point in time, a being referring to himself as "Shadowmaster" appeared within Xy'nthlr. He and The Shattered fought, though his status as a Multiversal Singularity caused tears from Reality to appear. The sudden leakage of Time and Space weakened It, and allowed Shadowmaster to escape through one of the portals. Once the tears were closed, The Shattered regained Its strength and reconstructed Its domain. Around the year 1000 AD on one world, The Shattered emerged into what the locals considered a "cursed forest." The faceless reaper brought some Abstract with It, though their reason coming to the place is currently unknown. What is known was that Xeal and Entilfe fought the group, though the latter was fatally wounded. The figure and what remaining force It had left fled the scene, and the botanist died from his wounds. Velobla appeared in Xy'nthlr shortly after that, and was swiftly captured by security. The Shattered studied his mind, and noticed that he bore some knowledge in dimensional travel. Intrigued, It probed his mind further, while allowing him to "steal" some of Its knowledge. Once the interrogation was done, It returned the Great Being to his universe of origin. Another version of him (who lost his home universe to an unknown disaster) found his way there as well, though he became a permanent addition to Its collection. Abilities and Traits Many of Its abilities are similar to those of Psychokinesis: Shapeshifting, transmutation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, phasing through matter, creating illusions, and levitation. It can also warp reality in the area around It, altering the gravity and environment to a certain extend. In some cases, It was even able to create miniature black holes. Another ability It carries is that It can summon items and creatures from Its domain. When inside Its pocket dimension, these powers are increased tenfold, allowing to manipulate nearly every aspect of it. Its scythe can take the form of any melee weapon, from a dagger to a greatsword, from a hammer to a scythe, etc. Due to Its strange nature, It cannot truly be destroyed, seeing as that It has no physical form whatsoever. Even if It were ripped apart into a billion pieces, It would pull Itself back together. It is, however, possible to send It back to Its realm. It's also known for traveling through time and space, appearing in different universes and/or time periods. However, there are some drawbacks. For one, It draws power from Its realm. Leaving it would weaken the enigma, therefore also limiting its ability to bend reality. It's also vulnerable to energy-based attacks, though It can block them with certain types of shields. Another flaw is that The Shattered is incapable of vocal communication (due to the fact that It has no vocal cords). As such, it relies on telepathy to communicate. Shapeshifting takes a toll on the being when It's within Reality, so it has to conserves its strength and choose its forms wisely. Finally, It naturally generates disruptions in Space and Time, something that it can't always control. As long as It wears its cloak, this should not occur. Removing the hood, however, will result in a mental blast across the area, as well as cause (temporary) alternations to the environment. Those affected by it see static and hear white noise. The effects are even worse if one were to be starring at the face, sometimes driving the witness insane, or even resulting in the destruction of the victim's mind. While The Shattered is incapable of feeling most emotions (joy, love, sorrow, hatred, agony, fear, lust), It can feel things such as interest, irritation, boredom, disgust, and curiosity. For the most part, though, Its a cold, calculating Outer God-like being. It's also known for collecting artifacts and items of interest. Sometimes It even abducts living beings and places them in stasis, using them as trophies. It also has been known for Its hunger for knowledge, collecting as much information as It can record. The being's known to act as a information broker, trading data in exchange for items/people of interest or even more data. However, once the deal is done, It might decide to imprison the customer within Its gallery, acting as a test subject for experiments and another trophy. Within Its mind is a library, where all of its research, secrets, data, and more are stored. It has many methods of collecting information, many of them relying on telepathy. This ranges from creating sleeper agents, to infiltrating numerous organizations, to simple interrogation. Tools and Mask While The Shattered doesn't usually wear Kanohi, It is capable of using their powers. Its preferred weapon is Nwonknu, a shapeshifting staff capable of taking the forms of various melee weapons, as well as casting "magicks". It bares a silenced magnum dubbed Kelehs, though where It got it from is a mystery. Finally, It also has been known to wield The Nameless Tome. Stats Maximum value of 25. Or at least, in "mortal" or "physical" terms. Appearances *''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'' *''The Wanderer (Upcoming)'' * Through the Mirror (First Appearance) Trivia *The Shattered was originally inspired by the coats used by Organization XIII in the'' Kingdom Hearts'' series. It was further influenced by the G-Man of the Half-Life series, the Slenderman creepypasta, Soundwave of Transformers Prime, Hermaeus Mora of the Elder Scrolls series, various deities of the Cthulhu Mythos'' (Namely Nyarlathotep and Hastur), and The Outsider from ''Dishonored. *Its staff's shapeshifting properties are inspired by The Harvester, a scythe featured in the Darksiders videogame franchise. *The Shattered is Ahpolki Inika's third Self-MOC. *The Shattered is also one of the few characters to wear some form of clothing. In Its case, it would be due to Its hooded black coat. *One of the cloak's effects is concealing the wearer's face in Darkness. The user can see through the hood, but anyone outside the suit can't see the wearer's face. *The Shattered is genderless, being referred to as "It" with a capital I, rather than "he" or "she". Due to the shape of Its default form, many strangers believe it to be male. They're half right, actually. This being was once a male entity. What species It once belonged to is unknown. *Rumor has it that The Shattered is a Multiversal Singularity. This is, however, false. The main reason is because It "exists" outside of Reality rather than within it, as Multiversal Singularities would. *The Shattered once had a true name, but what it was is currently unknown. Some say it started with a "T", others a "C". Whatever Its name was, any record of it was most likely erased. And even if any trace of it remained, it would likely be impossible for most beings to pronounce anyway. *Like the rest of his Self-MOCs, The Shattered is supposed to represent a certain genre of videogames. In Its case, It represents Horror and (Dark) Fantasy. *Coincidentally, they also each bare similarities to a class or archetype found in fantasy games. In The Shattered's case, It seems to behave like the mage or wizard archetype. *Possible themes: Attila Ats-Apologize From The Sentinel, Prometheus OST: Mystery of Substance, Red-Watch You Crawl, Kraven Manor OST: boss theme, Adrian von Ziegler-Nocturnus, Two Steps From Hell - Power of Darkness: He Who Brings the Night , Batman: Arkham City Soundtrack: Main Theme.(Suggestions for a theme would be nice). *The Shattered also has a number of titles: **The King of Nothing **The Faceless Reaper **Lord Of The Void **The Shadow Out of Time And Space **Keeper of Forbidden Knowledge **Ethereal Overlord **Void Walker Also see * /Gallery/Category:EntitiesCategory:Self-MOCsCategory:CharactersCategory:User:Ahpolki InikaCategory:Self-MOCs